


Ah

by Mistrazen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, FirstTrainerShipping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrazen/pseuds/Mistrazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris revisits her old home in Johto, and is greeted with odd stares of no recognition which makes her question her existence, until deciding to meet Red who changes her opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Krissy).



> A request for firsttrainershipping; Original!Red and Kris (Kris of Pokemon GSC not Lyra of HGSS)

Deeming unrecognizable at every place she place her foot at in her own home region of Johto and even in Kanto. Every single person she spoke to had a no recognition towards her, treating her as someone new in town. 

It was discouraging. But she took no heed to it.

She now never cared for the recognition or fame no more. 

It hit her hard, figuring out she was now someone…  **that didn’t exist in their eyes or history.**

_Talk about harsh!_

There was no one that she could go for consolation… although she knew of someone that traveled with her to Sevii Islands, a trainer named  _Leaf._

Yet, Kris couldn’t contact that trainer, as that girl disappeared. Maybe she herself would disappear soon… into the unknown?

Before that was happening anytime soon, she decided to take a visit to the renown Pokemon Master, the infamous Kanto Champion—- Red.

The one that she personally defeated… years ago before her disappearing to Sevii Islands. 

She didn’t know whether if Red would still be at the same place, or be at some other location.

It was just her battler’s instinct she supposed as she found her self climbing up Mt. Silver’s dangerous paths. 

The girl had wondered if Red had changed from his friendly and sort of quiet demeanor into something entirely different. She hoped not.

She found him quickly, standing in the cold alone with nothing to support him from the cold. Just a scarf wrapped around his neck. 

He didn’t say anything nor looked at her. 

She guessed that she’ll be ignored to by him and be unknown trainer just the same by the other people’s eye—-

But Red himself had proved her wrong.

“ _Ah… It’s been a long time… since I’ve seen you._ ” he quietly mutters with his Pikachu in his arms, petting the Pokemon gently. “ _The little miss… who promptly defeated me that day many years ago…_ ”

_The little miss that victoriously defeated him had suddenly burst into tears._

“ _H-huh?! W-what’s wrong?_ ”

“Nothing. Just thank you.”


End file.
